The Cookie Thief
by daydreamer41594
Summary: What is the one thing no one should ever do? Mess with Trish Stratus's cookies. So what happens? Someone messes with it. Who though? One shot If you cant find the story here is the id 6094847


****

Ok so I know this is a bit long but I had to write it. It is just a short story of Trish and her cookies. I don't know what it is with WWE and cookies, but hey it works for me.

Important things to know: When I RP with my my sister we always have Trish and Paul be half or step brother and sister so yup. Umm oh no copyright intend I own nothing, but the idea.

Other fics?: I have been on a bit of writers block with my other stories and I was in the middle of a move so I'm going to try and get the next chapter up for those soon. I just had the inspiration to make a short story so I did. Let me know if you like my shortish one shots, and if I should make other ones.

The Cookie Thief

Trish Stratus was having a tough night. She just lost her match to Melina losing her title, had a huge bruise on her stomach, and was terribly sore. All in all it was obvious that Trish wasn't in the best of moods. Nothing seemed to be going right as of late. She got into a fight with her boyfriend Chris Jericho over an obsession and to make matters worse today was her birthday which everyone seemed to forgot. This life was making her seem like she was going crazy.

Trish rubbed the back of her neck as she rushed to her locker room. She was tired and sore. Today Trish had her own locker room and was glad to have no one around. She loved her fellow Divas, but on days like this it was nice to go back and relax in silence. All she wanted to do was go to the locker room shower, change her clothes, and eat her chocolate chip cookies. Trish's mom had baked them for her a couple days ago and Trish only had a few left. They were the only thing that made Trish smile on her bad days. It made her feel at home.

She pushed through the door and went straight for her bag. Those cookies had been on her mind all day, and she had to wait til after her match in order to get them. She pulled out a smallish container. Trish opened the lid and smelt the sweet aroma of the chocolate chip cookies and smiled. There was three left, and Trish took one out. She took the first bite and closed her eyes and smiled wider. The cookies were perfect.

Trish finished the cookie and set the rest on a small table with the lid off. She wanted to fill the room with the sweet smell. She went back into her bag and grabbed all she needed for her shower and proceeded to showers. While in the shower she could hear some pounding on the wall. She assumed somebody wanted to speak to her. The noise shortly stopped and Trish thought nothing of it.

It was twenty minutes later when she emerged from the stalls feeling refreshed. Trish walked into the room and could smell her cookies waiting for her. She walked over to the table happily and went for the cookies. Trish tilted her head as there were no cookies in the container anymore. She couldn't believe her eyes.

__

Where did my cookies go? She thought

Trish glanced around the room in a lost thought. Her once smiled turned into a glare. She wanted her cookies and someone ate them.

__

Who came into my room and ate my COOKIES? I'm going to kill who ever ate my cookies.

Trish walked into the hallway and looked it up and down for a possible suspect. That is when she spotted Matt Hardy.

__

It must have been Matt. He eats everything He is such a fat ass.

Trish marched her way over to Matt who was currently talking to his brother Jeff.

"Hey Trish, how's it going?" Jeff asked noticing the fiery blond approaching them.

"Not now Jeff." Trish said walking straight up to Matt and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Woah Trish, can we back up a bit." Matt said taking a step back.

"Did you eat my cookies?" She bluntly said.

"Cookies? What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused.

"I am talking about the cookies I left in my locker room. They were sitting on the table, and when I got out of the shower and they were gone. So did you eat my cookies?" Trish stepped closer to Matt.

"Trish, I'm not that stupid enough to eat your cookies. Why are you so stressed?" Matt tried to reason with her.

"Stressed? Stressed? I'm having the week from Hell and all I wanted were my cookies!" She shouted. She glared at Matt for a few moments and turned on her heel.

__

He didn't eat my cookies. He is weak when I get mad, he would have broke down.

Trish continued on her search to find her culprit. She walked down the hall and found her friend Amy Dumas, or Lita. They have been friends since they first started out in WWE.

__

She may have ate my cookies. She has been with Matt for 6 years now, his eating habit must have rubbed off on her.

Trish had her eyes sent on Amy and walked on over.

"Did you eat my cookies?" Trish demanded

"Nice to see you too Trish." Amy greeted her friend

"Answer the question. Did you eat my cookies red head?" Trish kept eye contact.

"Amy shook her head, No I didn't."

"You better not be lying to me. I will find out who ate my cookies, and if I find out it was you, you'll be sorry" Trish whipped her hair around and kept walking.

__

It wasn't the redhead or her fat ass boyfriend, then who was it?

Trish walked down the hall to see Stephaine McMahon herself. She was in a brief storyline involving her father. She was in the make up chair getting a touch up done on her hair. Stephaine wasn't only Trish's technically boss, but she is also her best friend in the WWE. That still didn't rule her out as eating her cookies. Nothing came between Trish and her cookies.

__

Steph wouldn't eat my cookies would she? She is my best friend, but she loves when my mom bakes. She better not have.

Trish crept up behind Stephanie's chair.

"Did you eat my cookies?" Trish said in a methodical voice.

Stephaine jumped out her chair, and quickly turned around, "What the hell Trish?"

"Did you eat my cookies, yes or no?" Trish asked again

"If I really wanted to eat a cookie I would buy one. I have plenty of money." Stephaine pointed out

"Yeah, but you said your dad cut you off?" Trish fired back

"Oh yeah he did, but I have him wrapped around my finger." Stephanie smirked twirling her right index finger.

"Well what about you fatty boyfriend?" Trish asked to get a clue.

"Your brother? That is something you would have to ask him. He is down by the curtain area." Stephanie said climbing back into the chair.

Trish returned to her mission, and followed Stephanie's "lead".

__

If that so-called fat brother of mine ate my cookie I swear I will rip his head off. Mom already gave him some cookies. He shouldn't be eating mine.

Trish spots Paul, or Triple H, where Stephanie had said he was

__

There he is. Look at him acting like he didn't eat my cookies.

Trish walked over to her brother who was talking to his partner in crime, Shawn Michaels.

"Paul." Trish walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Now listen good I am only going to say this once. Did you eat _my_ cookies?" Trish sternly stated.

"Now Trish why would I want to eat your cookies?" Paul asked his sister.

"Because your fat." Trish said blankly

"I am not" Paul said rubbing his stomach

"Yeah you are dude thats why Stephaine put you on that diet." Shawn laughed

"See!" Trish pointed in Paul's face.

"Trish I swear to ya. I. Did. Not. Eat. Your. Cookies." Paul put his hands up.

"So what happened to the ones mom made you?"

Shawn patted his tummy and laughed, "Steph let me eat them because I'm not fat"

"Shut it Michaels or I'll have a slip of the tongue and say Shawn Hickenbottom on national TV." Paul threatened his friend

"You wouldn't" Shawn eyed Paul.

"I so would" Paul smirked.

"Well anyway I know where you sleep. So If I find out if was you, your dead meat" and with that Trish released Paul from her grasp, and walked off to her next suspect, as the two kept arguing.

__

Well it wasn't him if Stephanie has him on a diet, but I have my eye on him. He probably thinks he is on the see food diet.

Trish walked around to catering, where she spots her leggy blond friend Stacy Kebiler.

__

She is probably the cookie thief. She is always trying to out blond me.

Trish walked over to her blond companion.

"Hey Stace."

"Hey Trish."

"Any thing good to eat?" Trish tried to get Stacy to spill

"Oh they have some really great cookies" Stacy smiled knowing how much her friend loves cookies.

"I knew it. You ate my cookies." Trish raised her voice.

"No Trish I didn't catering-" Stacy was cut off.

"Stacy you are the Cookie Monster of the WWE!" Trish yelled a little louder.

Stacy gasped, "Catering has cookies. Look I even saved one for you." Stacy pulled a cookie out.

Trish looked around and saw that everybody there had cookies.

"Oh I'm sorry" Trish said taking the cookie from Stacy.

"You having a bad day?" Stacy asked knowing her friend

"Yeah." Trish said then turned around, and walked out of catering.

Trish walked back towards her locker room when she saw Randy Orton. Randy is like

Trish's killer teddy bear. He is always hug able, sweet, and soft, yet would hurt anyone who hurt her or any of his friends. Trish began to walk over to her friend

__

Maybe I need a Randy hug.

"I have to eat this cookie before Trish finds out." Randy said taking a bite out of the cookie. Trish heard the words pour out of Randy's mouth. Trish's glare returned to her face as she ran and jumped on his back, trying to put him in a choke hold.

"Spit out my cookies now Orton!" Trish demanded

Randy coughed out the cookie and dropped the one in his hands, so he could try and remove who was on him.

"Trish?" He choked out.

"Yeah. So you ate my cookies. Of all people Randy, it was you?" She said getting off his back, and stepping in front of him with a disappointed look.

Randy rubbed his throat and neck, "I didn't eat your cookies Trish."

"Yeah you did. I heard what you said. 'I have to eat this cookie before Trish finds out'" Trish mocked Randy.

"It was a cookie from catering. I knew you were in a bad mood, and I heard someone had ate your cookies so I was trying to eat mine before you found me. Looks like I was too late." Randy explained looking at his cookie on the ground.

"Seriously?"

Randy nodded his head.

"Sorry. Here take the one your girlfriend gave me." Trish mumbled.

"It's ok. Your having a bad day keep it." Randy said opening his arms to give Trish a hug. Trish accepted the hug. After the embrace Trish walked back to her locker room. She wanted to pack up her things and get to her hotel.

Trish walked back into her locker room and gathered all her things. She was about to leave when she saw a printed out note tapped to the back of her door. She grabbed it and read it.

__

I know who ate your cookies come to room 108 of your hotel, and find out who.

"WHO THE HELL ATE MY COOKIES!" Trish screamed. She took a deep breath and put the note down.

It was a long ten minutes before Trish got back to her hotel. She rushed to her room and dropped her thing down. Trish pulled out the note and thought about going to the room. She really did want to know who ate her cookies, but it could be some creepy rapist because the person did know what hotel she was staying at. Trish thought about it a little longer.

__

Oh what the hell. My day can't get any worse.

Trish made her way down to room 108. It was a family room.

__

What the hell?

Trish walked into the dark room

"Hello?" Trish spoke

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A group of WWE Superstars and Divas shouted.

"You guys remembered" Trish smiled as her best friends, Amy, Matt, Paul Stephanie, Stacy, and Randy, all stood in front of he.

"WE would never forget your birthday Trishy" Stephaine said hugging her best friend.

There in front of her was all her friends. Trish smiled as she walked into the party more.

It was about an hour into the party and everything was going great. The music was good, food was great, and everyone she cared about was there. Even her mom was there with a fresh batch of cookies just for Trish. Trish walked out side the room for a bit of air. She was a bit upset. The only person not there was her boyfriend.

"I know who ate your cookies?" A voice said from behind her. Trish whipped around and saw Chris standing there.

"Chris" Trish said not knowing how things were since their fight.

Chris pulled out his own cookie, and took a bite. Trish smile as she knew who the cookie thief was.

"You would get mad over a cookie. I told you were obsessed with them" Chris laughed at his girlfriend.

"Only on bad days." Trish defended herself.

"Then you must have a bad day everyday." Chris smiled

"Oh shut up Chris. Be happy I don't punish you for being the cookie thief." Trish said as she kissed her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Yeah."

"You put this all together?"

"Yeah"

"You ate my cookies?"

"Yeah"

"Your the creepy rapist who left me the note?"

"Yeah"

"I knew it!" Trish screamed as she ran back into the party.

"Wait Trish. No I'm not a creepy rapist!" Chris said following Trish. The whole party stopped and looked at Chris weirdly. He nervously shook his head. Chris's eyes fell upon Trish's smirking face. Trish's day didn't seem that bad after all.


End file.
